More than words
by psykit
Summary: Don't even ask where this is supposed to go - i'm not even sure this is good.


More than Words  
  
written by calistafigg  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had told her before that he loved her, but she had never seemed to listen. Yet now, as he took her hand in the Bronze, and stared into those Angelic eyes.  
  
Angel, he was the one who truly deserved her. Angel would, even now probably, die to save her life. He pondered for a moment. Would he give his life to save her? Was she worth all that to him? He hadn't really been given the chance to find out.  
  
He took her in his arms and held her as they both became lost in the music. She blinked up at him. That look was all he needed. He lowered his head, and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. She grinned.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Yes pet?"  
  
"Get your lazy ass out of bed."  
  
He woke from the dream.  
  
"Bloody typical. Two months into this relationship and I'm being given orders." He sighed. "Alright pet, I'll get up if it makes you happy."  
  
"It does."  
  
Spike laid back and thought about last night.  
  
"That was some demon killing we did."  
  
"It's my job."  
  
Spike yawned.  
  
"Listen pet, I normally have a nice lie-in after a good nights. slaying, and the lie-in would usually include you in it and much."  
  
"Rampant sex?"  
  
"Close," He grinned. "Surely we did enough of that last night?"  
  
"You can never get too much rampant sex." She smiled. He loved her smile. He loved every part of her. He liked to watch her while she slept in his arms, studying every perfection on her body.  
  
"Who could have known? The slayer has as big a sexual appetite as me!"  
  
"And you know it." She kissed him. "Get up."  
  
"How do we explain our relationship to the others? It's about time you know."  
  
"I know. Dawn already knows. She worked it out when she saw us kissing the other night."  
  
"The nibblet's a genius!"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi Spike."  
  
"Hey Dawn."  
  
Dawn glanced at Spike's hand, holding her sister's. She thought about mentioning it and confronting them about what she had seen them doing when Xander walked in from the kitchen toast in hand. She looked back at the couple. They weren't holding hands anymore.  
  
"Hey Buff. Late night was it?"  
  
"Yeah Xander, why are you here?"  
  
"I let them in. They knocked, I opened. It goes something like that." Dawn said.  
  
"They?"  
  
"Hi Buffy and Spike." Anya said. " Many congrats."  
  
"Yeah, congratulations. Hell, I don't often go for demons, but what can I say, I'm marrying one!" Xander and Anya both laughed at their private joke.  
  
Spike frowned. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Buffy, don't."  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"Everyone." Xander said.  
  
"I didn't tell them!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Hell no," Anya said. "I told them."  
  
"How did you know?" Buffy hissed.  
  
"Spike told me. I think you will be very happy. Willow thinks it's icky, and Dawn knew for ages. Giles doesn't seem to mind, he's a bit too far away to be able to. what did he say?.. Set Buffy 's deranged head straight or something like that. Spike knows about England, don't you Spike? You know what, I miss Giles. Pop tart?"  
  
"Remember what we said about stopping talking sweetie?" Xander said.  
  
"You told them? When I asked you not to?"  
  
"I told Anya. We were talking. She asked, I told."  
  
Xander, Anya and Dawn left the room quickly.  
  
"I didn't tell anyone else."  
  
Buffy sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Why did you do it Spike?"  
  
"Do you want the truth?"  
  
"That's what I'm asking you for."  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike and Anya sat together at the Bronze. The music was playing, and Spike was drifting in and out of focus. Anya squinted at him and could just make out the contented smile that rested on his lips.  
  
"I think I might be drunk." She said. "You're smiling."  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yes, If you can."  
  
"Okay. What's your secret."  
  
"Xander's gonna be a daddy."  
  
"Great, a new big bad." Spike slumped in his chair.  
  
"So.?" Anya said. "Your big secret?"  
  
"Buffy and I are together."  
  
"No you're not. Buffy's not with you she's on patrol. The only way you could be together is if you are together together and that's." She saw the grin on Spike's face, "Oh God. No one's gonna like this. You were just becoming one of the crowd and now you've gone and slept with the boss."  
  
"What's up?" Xander said planting a kiss on Anya's lips and patting her stomach tenderly.  
  
"Nothing." Spike scowled.  
  
"Spike's sleeping with the boss." Anya said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that." Spike said.  
  
"Spike's sleeping with Mr Jeffreys?"  
  
"No sweetie. Spike's having sex with Buffy, a sort - of demon-human sex sort of thing."  
  
"Like us?"  
  
"No, that's a ex-demon-human sex. And it involves us. This involves Spike and Buffy."  
  
"So much for bloody secrets." Spike got out of his seat. "I'm going to see if I can catch Buffy on patrol." He just started to walk away when he heard Anya suggest that they call Willow, as it was unfair that she didn't know. He had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
".But the demons came and we killed them and I forgot all about it, pet. You wouldn't have liked it if I'd have told you."  
  
"Nice comeback Spike, that doesn't mean I forgive you though."  
  
Spike frowned. The only way she could forgive him was if he told her the last bit of information.  
  
"I had to tell someone Buffy, I've wanted this for months. I was just so happy, so bloody happy. I started writing poems but stopped myself before I finished." He smiled. "I love you so much. I couldn't believe that this had happened until I told someone. Hearing myself say it made it real. You're fantastic. I don't need to have the sun in my life because you fill my life with light. You would never believe how much you mean to me even if I told you. I'm grateful that you kissed me, I'm ecstatic now that we're together. I also realise that I'm gabbling."  
  
She chuckled. "Do you mean all that?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
She kissed him, tears of happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Do you love me Spike?"  
  
"You know I do. More than words." 


End file.
